No Esta Vez
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Mikasa siempre había tenido una única meta fija en su vida, proteger a la persona que más amaba sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar para lograr su objetivo. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esa misma persona la hiriera de la peor manera posible? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Eren para recuperarla? Afortunadamente ambos contaran con la ayuda de la persona menos esperada.


**Hola lectores he aquí otra de mis locas ideas, que como siempre espero les guste ;) no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

_**..**_

_**Título: N**__o esta vez._

_**Pareja: E**__ren__**/M**__ikasa__**/L**__evi._

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic contiene posible Ooc, spoilers, trio e insinuaciones de Yaoi._

_**Resumen: **__Mikasa siempre había tenido una única meta fija en su vida, proteger a la persona que más amaba sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar para lograr su objetivo. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esa misma persona la hiriera de la peor manera posible? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Eren para recuperarla? Afortunadamente ambos contaran con la ayuda de la persona menos esperada._

_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es obra de Hajime Isayama-sensei.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo.**_

.

.

.

"_¿Cuánto más vas a soportar?"_

— ¡Por décima vez maldición Mikasa deja de preocuparte por mí!

—Pero Eren tienes que entenderme yo no puedo permitir que te pongas en peligro.

"_¿Cómo le harás para hacerle entender tu preocupación?"_

— ¿Qué yo no me ponga en peligro dices? ¡Escucha exactamente lo que estás diciéndome! Estamos en la legión de reconocimiento es obvio que en cada misión ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro…además, yo no necesito tu protección ¡Jamás la he necesitado y nuca la necesitare!

— ¡Claro que me necesitas si yo no hubiera estado ahí en estos momentos estarías muerto!

"_¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sera acaso que tu corazón ya no puede más?"_

—P-por favor Eren….déjame seguir protegiéndote.

—No puedo creerlo ¿En verdad me estas pidiendo que te deje protegerme? ¿Sabes acaso cuantas personas de tu escuadrón han muerto? Seguramente no…..jamás creí que fueras tan egoísta Mikasa.

"_¿Porque te sorprenden las palabras de aquel joven? ¿Acaso estas recordando a esas personas que dejaste atrás solamente para ir y asegurarte que él estuviera bien? ¿De verdad sientes remordimiento por sus muertes?"_

—No Eren yo…no.

"_No sabes que decir, ¿En verdad te afecta lo que sucedió con esas personas…..o no será que te duele la forma en la que esos ojos verdes te miran con desprecio? Je quizás después de todo si eres egoísta"_

—Ya basta Mikasa no importa lo que digas, en tu rostro no veo ni un poco de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido y no creo verlo nunca.

"_Se está yendo ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_

— ¡No Eren espera por favor no te vayas!

"_Lo abrazas por la espalda deteniéndolo, el parece reaccionar y te aparta mirándote fijamente ¿Ahora que harás vas a suplicar?"_

—Tienes que entenderme s-si algo llegara a ocurrirte yo no sabría qué hacer, no puedo ni debo perderte….no a ti.

—Mi vida no es nada comparada con la humanidad, dime Mikasa ¿Cuántas vidas más deben ser sacrificadas para que te des cuenta de eso he? Yo la verdad estoy cansado de todo, de ti y de tus estúpidas preocupaciones, no eres mí familia así como yo no soy la tuya y ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta de eso.

—No….¡Tú eres el que debe darse cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí! Si tú sigues viviendo es suficiente lo demás no me importa.

— ¡¿Y por qué soy tan valioso para ti?! ¿Es acaso porque te salve aquella vez de esas basuras? ¿Y qué es eso de que lo demás no te importa? ¡No puedo creerlo eres peor de lo que pensé! A veces no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte rescatado eres una verdadera molestia.

"_Te dolieron sus palabras ¿No es así? Es por eso que le propinaste un fuerte golpe en el rostro ¿No? , ¡Ja! Y no me digas que ahora te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, te rebajas incluso a posarte a su lado intentando ver si está bien ¿Que pasa porque te sorprendes al ser empujada? ¿Acaso esperabas que él te dejara acercarte después de lo que le hiciste? Te has quedado sin habla frente a los ojos furiosos que te miran, quieres levantarte pero no puedes te tiemblan las manos y las piernas, mientras tu expresión es todo un poema con lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas y la sorpresa pintada en tu rostro te ves patética"_

—Perdóname Eren yo no quise.

—A veces siento que te odio…..lo mejor será que te alejes de mi vida antes de que termine odiándote en verdad, adiós Mikasa Ackerman.

"_Con una última mirada de odio, él no dice nada más y comienza a alejarse sin voltearse a mirarte en ningún momento ¿No harás nada para detenerlo? ¿Por qué estas temblando tienes frio? Te aferras a tu inseparable bufanda e intentas gritarle para detenerlo pero entonces reparas en sus palabras y tu pecho se oprime, sientes el mismo dolor de cuando viste los cuerpos inertes de tus padres aquel cruel día recorrerte cada parte de tu cuerpo."_

—N-no te vallas.

"_Te levantas y sales del patético estado en el que te encontrabas sumergida, caminas rápidamente hacia la puerta por donde momentos atrás el desapareció. ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a ir tras el aun después de todo lo que te dijo?"_

—No me dejes.

"_Desesperada lo buscas hasta que lo encuentras, está en el comedor rodeado de todas las personas que estuvieron con ustedes en sus años en la academia militar."_

—Eren….

"_Te acercas decidida pero antes de ser vista algo dentro de ti hace que te retractes al ver como todos ríen sin tu presencia e incluso el parece no estar afectado por la discusión que mantuvo contigo momentos atrás, podrías jurar que algo dentro de ti se rompió y efectivamente tu corazón ahora está roto en miles de pedazos, retrocedes y antes de salir del comedor das una última mirada al que consideraste por años tu familia. Él tiene los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en su rostro se hace presente cuando aquella hermosa y angelical rubia con sumo cuidado y delicadeza atiende el golpe que le propinaste, eso fue suficiente para ti, sientes que la vista se te nubla y sales al frio del exterior"_

—Soy una estúpida.

"_Maldecirte es inevitable, estas dolida y no sabes que hacer"_

—Es mi culpa, por mi culpa Eren no…

"_Te detienes de pronto, pareces darte cuenta de algo sumamente importante. Cierras los ojos y respiras profundamente mientras recuerdas sus hirientes palabras, no puedes evitar pensar que tú le diste todo, te dedicaste completamente a él, vivías solamente por él y a cambio siempre recibiste reclamos y desprecio. La sensación en tu mano de cuando lo golpeaste te hace sentir inexplicablemente bien, quieres hacerlo de nuevo; golpearlo, sacar todo el coraje que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba dormido dentro de ti. Entonces por fin comprendes las palabras que dijo el sargento el día del juicio cuando lo golpeo salvajemente frente a tus ojos, el dolor es lo más efectivo. Abres los ojos y en ellos ya no queda rastro de preocupación alguna, se han convertido en unos ojos fríos y calculadores, ya no sientes frio te quitas la bufanda que portas alrededor de tu cuello y la miras por algunos segundos para después dejar que el viento se la lleve lejos de ti. La observas alejarse, es cuando la campana que anuncia el toque de queda te trae de vuelta a la realidad que comienzas tu camino hacia la habitación que te fue asignada, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás. Ya no tienes nada más que a ti misma y unas inmensas ganas de matar, lo demás ya no tiene importancia para ti ¿Has abierto los ojos a la verdad Mikasa? ¿Qué es lo que miras? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad que hay en tu interior o no te importa lanzarte a ese pozo vacío? Al parecer a tu orgullo herido y la poca dignidad que te queda no le importo sumergirte en la temible oscuridad de tu ser ¿Llegaras algún día a volver a ver la luz Ackerman?"_

La joven recluta iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto la penetrante mirada que examinaba cada movimiento que hacía. No fue hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión cuando el sargento Levi volvió su atención a los papeles que llevaba en sus manos. Esa tarde Irvin lo había mandado llamar para avisarle que habría una junta donde se planearía la siguiente expedición, en esos momentos iba rumbo a su oficina cuando ella apareció captando su completa atención al ver que de los ojos de Mikasa brotaban lágrimas. Si bien ese no era su problema, estaba seguro que de haber sido otro soldado probablemente lo hubiera ignorado y continuado su camino. Pero con la Ackerman era distinto, ella al ser uno de los mejores soldados en la legión lo último que se esperaría seria verla en ese estado y sin embargo ahí estaba de pie inmóvil, mirando a la nada, apretando fuertemente los puños y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Una sola pregunta cruzo por la mente del soldado ¿Qué habría sido lo que la dejara así? Y casi de inmediato la respuesta vino a él… Eren ese maldito mocoso era el único capaz de provocar algo así en la azabache. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la manera más adecuada para castigarlo, tal vez si lo ponía a limpiar todos los inodoros del castillo sería suficiente. Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios al imaginarse el tormento que eso significaba, dirigió su mirada una vez más a la joven solo para observar como ella prácticamente se deshacía de la bufanda roja que siempre traía alrededor de su cuello.

Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió al sargento no…más bien lo que lo sorprendió fue la expresión seria en el rostro de Mikasa, en sus ojos solamente pudo distinguir frialdad y una increíble sed de sangre, Levi enarco una ceja mientras la veía marcharse; toda esa situación le parecía de lo más extraña, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ese no era su problema, estaba dispuesto a retomar su camino cuando sintió algo enredarse en su pierna derecha, bajo la mirada solamente para encontrarse con esa odiosa prenda. Bufo con molestia, se agacho y tomo la bufanda con una de sus manos mientras la apretaba fuertemente, entonces el recuerdo de Mikasa llorando paso por su mente irritándolo aún más.

—Tsk… mierda —Se levantó y sin decir nada más guardo la prenda en su capa para retomar su camino rumbo a la oficina de Irvin.

Cabe decir que durante toda la reunión el sargento no presto atención a lo que hablaba su jefe, pues en su mente aún seguía pensando en lo que posiblemente pudo haberle ocurrido a la azabache, algo dentro de él le decía que Eren tenía algo que ver en ello y si era así (aunque lo más probable es que así fuera) se encargaría personalmente de darle un escarmiento al mocoso.

Sintió como alguien lo movía del hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y se topó con los orbes azules de Irvin que lo veían fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño al verse interrumpido.

—La reunión acabo hace unos minutos— Levi miro a su alrededor y efectivamente ya no había nadie más que ellos en la oficina resoplo y se levantó de su asiento, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir Irvin lo detuvo.

—Espera Levi llévate estos reportes aquí dice todo lo que haremos en la próxima expedición y ya que no pusiste atención en la reunión espero que los leas— El rubio le extendió una gruesa carpeta llena de papeles. El sargento la miro de reojo para luego arrebatársela de las manos y salir sin decir nada más azotando la puerta en el proceso. Irvin suspiro a veces deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba su soldado más fiel, que si bien podía confiar en él ciegamente pero… al parecer Levi no hacía lo mismo.

—Maldito Irvin y sus papeles de mierda— Decía el sargento entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su habitación con la enorme carpeta en sus manos, estaba molesto ¿Desde cuándo el pensaba tanto en alguien que no era él mismo? O más aun ¿En qué momento comenzó a interesarse en los problemas de los demás? ¡Claro! Fue desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a ese par de hermanos. —Tsk estúpidos mocosos— Entro a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, necesitaba pensar en que debía hacer; tal vez lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en idioteces y retomar su trabajo, si eso haría tan solo ignoraría lo que vio ¡Perfecto! Se levantó dispuesto a comenzar a leer los papeles que su jefe le entrego, pero en ese momento de su capa cayo la maldita bufanda roja captando su atención. La tomo y camino en dirección al cesto de basura, estaba dispuesto a tirarla cuando la imagen de Mikasa usándola cruzo por su mente, rechino los dientes y apretó la prenda en su mano. El sabia lo mucho que la joven apreciaba esa prenda por eso al ver como ella se deshacía de algo con tal valor sentimental supo que tal vez había ocurrido algo muy grave y el cómo su superior tenía el deber de saber que era lo que le ocurría a los soldados bajo su mando, si así de sencillo no es que estuviera preocupado solamente era su deber como líder estar al tanto de lo que le sucedía a sus subordinados.

Con cuidado doblo la bufanda y la deposito encima de su mesita de noche, por ahora solo quería descansar estaba agotado tras la última misión fuera de los muros. Además llevaba días sin dormir, esperaba que tal vez solo por esa noche las pesadillas de su pasado lo dejaran en paz aunque…estaba seguro que no sería así en lo absoluto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chan chan hasta aquí este prologo C: y ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Amo este manga y a todos sus personajes! Además me encanta sacar el lado "Vulnerable" de cada uno de los personajes (Oh vamos sé que no importa que tan duros o poderosos sean ¡No dejan de ser humanos! O_o y por ende no dejan de sentir) aunque espero y no me allá quedado muy Ooc xD ¡Bien! si te gusto la historia te pido me dejes tu opinión, critica o idea todo es bien aceptado n.n excepto los insultos e.e ok sin más que decir me despido nos leemos pronto Ya nee :3 **


End file.
